An Old but New Friend
by VerticalProblems
Summary: I'm not human, but a vampire. I was born in 1901, January 24th, and presently 107 years old. I just moved to Forks, my times in England are done. I didn't expect to find Edward under the last name Cullen. Nor did I expect him at all. I thought he was dead.I was at his funeral for lord sake...then mine a week later.
1. Arrival

**This is just a test chapter to see how people will react. This is set between New Moon and Twilight, so yes Edward and Bella are together but that won't effect much, the plot lets it all fall into place. **

**I know most people are all for the Bella/Edward pairing, and no worries this will stay to the book for the most part. (Except there will be no Nessie.) I've been working on this for a while, but have been too nervous to post it and we can say I scraped up the confidence to actually do this.**

**Yes, this chapter is short, I felt like I didn't want to give too much nor too little so this seemed to be an appropriate amount. Again this is simply a test to see how people will react so I (most likely) won't be posting another chapter until I get some feed back. **

**I apologize here for any OOC character, I need to get adjusted to writing as Twilight characters. As I have been working on alot more Avatar:The Last Airbender. I will try to fix any bugs. But with out further delay, I present to you.**

_'An Old but New Friend' _

_by_

_VerticalProblems_

___(AKA, Madison Henderson)_

Elizabeth sighed in her car at the front of Forks High, "New place, new humans." she mumbled jerking the keys from the ignition and grabbing her new book bag from the passenger seat. She opened the door and got out of her Jeep -which she had since..last week- she already knew she made the right purchase from the array of old cars. This was a beginning to a new life, after she had 'died' in the last town she lived in, so she had to move and this was her destination.

Eli was technically 17, but really this year she would be...what 107? Adjusting to the changing times was easy for her. Fashion was the easiest and funnest. Eli wore a red plaid shirt cuffed to her elbows, black muscle shirt under it keeping the shirt unbuttoned. Black jeans and loose combat boots, it screamed her favorite part about the 21 century. How women were accepted wearing more male oriented clothing. Her hair was left down in to fall into her eyes, dark chestnut waves down her back.

She remembered her mother always trying to keep the hairs from invading her eyes but there was nothing that kept them from doing it. Eli smiled a bit as she entered the school bag slung over her shoulder, she looked at the kids dipping a bit into their heads as she saw them seeing their thoughts and sometimes fantasies. But she ended it quickly and turned into the office approaching a redhead at the front desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked looking up at her. "Yeah, I'm Elizabeth Harvey, new kid." she informed.

"Oh, okay then." she shifted through papers and handed two sheets to her, "This is your schedule and map here." She went through my classes showing me the routes to them, then another slip. "Get each of your teachers to sign and give it back to me at the end of the day," She nodded and the secretary went back to staring at her computer. Among the papers she found her locker number and combination. 'Good way to waste the 10 minutes before the bell.' She thought walking out from the office. The stares then stated and one frequent though appeared. 'The Cullens might have some competition this year.'

The students were just as pale as her mostly dark haired and cold eyes, a few tan ones, this looked like the stereotypical high school food chain and the Cullens must have been at the top. Well she knew who to avoid. She had no idea whether or not the name Cullen was their last name or just a clique name, but it didn't matter to her.

Making her way to locker 1209 she quickly entered the combination and opened it, the gray dull empty locker was going to be a good home for whatever she chose to dump into it. The small shelf at the top was dusty and just as bare as the other parts of the locker. "Fantastic." she mumbled eyes averting from the locker and to the other students. Her eyes flickered from person to person doing the relatively entertaining activity of going inside of people's heads.

Some were think of homework, come of boys or girls they liked, typical high schoolers. But it was the bronze haired boy with a chocolate eyed and haired girl close to him the caught her eye. He was familiar, he looked like a old friend. Most likely the great-grandson of who she was think of, Edward Mason. But he looked too much like him, she had a nostalgia moment then, smiling that smile that gave her a giddy look. But she quickly brushed it off and decided to look into the boys memories, good way of figuring things out. Then again she paused looking back at him, he had the same shade of eyes as her like a vegetarian, pale skin. He was a vampire there was no normal 17 year old that looked like that. So maybe the son on Edward, the boy had died of Spanish fever years ago, she was at his funeral. (As well as her own a few weeks later)

But this boy was a Cullen... apart of what ever popular group that roamed these halls, so she put him on the list to avoid.

She ignored the though of Edward and rummaged though her bag. Journal always found its way though the countless other sheets of paper, but the papers weren't trash, they were notes or segments from what ever she was writing that didn't make it into the journal its self, but would be cut out and pasted onto a page later. Now onto the hunt for the pen, or pencil which ever she go to first, which happened to actually be an old pencil she got from lord knows what place.

Elizabeth heard the locker next to her jingle, metal against metal, and tada. On one side, a jock looking boy. Dark hair, eyes the same shade of hers, tall, burly, and enough muscle to take down a grizzly bear. He was first to be invaded. His name was Emmett Cullen, so she had a locker next to a Cullen, brother of Edward, and also a vampire. So there had to be a coven, if there were multiple vampire with all the last name Cullen. Coven was the definite answer.

Next was the blondie next to her. Tall, with wavy blonde hair. A bit like her's drained of color. She was married, to dude next to her. But her name was Rosalie Hale... okay so there were a few that kept their names. So maybe writing right here wasn't the wisest idea.

"Emmett Cullen." Oh, his voice was deep. She didn't turn to look at him. "I already knew that." she noted. "Elizabeth Harvey though."


	2. Nice To See You Again

**Well I'm back. Sorry for the long wait for those who were actually interested in this story. But I caught up in some original work and such along with my school work. I thank you all for the reviews and such so I am posting another chapter after this maybe. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter as you did the last.  
**

_'An Old but New Friend'_

_by_

_VerticalProblems_

* * *

All of her classes were the same. Walk in, get the teacher to sign the slip, then pick the seat farthest to the back. She would go into her peer's minds, and think about her plans for later that day, or maybe go back on whatever memories she managed to dig up from her own mind. So school was a repetitive patter she enjoyed, plus after the amount of time she has put into school there was barely anything left to learn. Yet watching others struggle through it was amusing.

So she sat in Trigonometry, resting her head on her arm not paying attention to the teacher's voice but the movie the guy in front of her he was displaying in his mind. Literally, he had just watched 'The Breakfast Club' the night before and she was lost in the film. Another plus of her power, she could easily go back and watch movies inside of someone's head. She wouldn't go too far because then the movie would get blurry, but 'The Breakfast Club' Looked as if it were high definition, he must of have watched it not too long ago.

The chick next to her nudged her with her elbow pointing to the board, teacher had asked her for an answer she was supposed to do. Eli sighed looking up to the problem on the board. After simple math and thought she answered. "Good Job Miss. Harvey." the teacher voiced as she tuned back to 'The Breakfast Club.'

"What are you even doing?" the girl asked. "Nothing." she answered. She wasn't a social butterfly like most girls her 'age', Eli gave short answers and chose not to get indulged in conversations. This was a flaw for someone whom was immortal and had no coven to live with. But she survived and her habits would never change, most hadn't since her actual life. She was almost the same closed up, boyish, smartass. The bell ran interrupting her movie since the boy jerked up and broke her connection. The girl next to her was up almost immediately and walked out, most of the other students did the same and she was left last slinging her book bag over her shoulder.

"You are an intelligent student Miss. Harvey." the teacher said from upfront. "Thanks." she said walking towards the door. "Are you sure you shouldn't be in a higher level of math?" he asked, she shook her head no. She was at the level she choose to be at for a reason, it was the easiest for her mostly because she remembered half the formulas. Plus it was on level for her grade, she wanted to be seen as a normal girl.

No special attributes or talents, or any reason for her to stand out. The farther back she was in the shadows she was the better. That was her life plan, she wasn't alive to become an attention seeking whore, she was there to lay low. Plus she didn't need to get involved with the Volturi again, that was such a mess she was determined not to get further on their bad side. But as she walked out of the classroom she followed the flow of students to what she hoped was the cafeteria, she had put forth no effort into memorizing the school map so she relied purely on room numbers and the flow of kids to show her the way.

The smell of food filled her nose making her gag slightly, she hated the smell more than the taste, she hadn't been in a highschool cafeteria in a long time. It would take her some time to get used to the aroma. She scanned the seating area, deciding where to sit exactly since she had no earthly clue. But she made the decision most kids would make if they arrived in the middle of the school year and didn't know the 'assigned seats' of the cafeteria. The table in the corner that was destined to be empty. So she sat down there with the small salad in front of her -since it had the least pungent scent- watching the array of students.

Then the Cullens walked in, peoples eyes followed them in lust and envy and her's did also. They were definitely vampires, the golden eyes pale skin gave them away to her, but to the other students they were normal kids. They had two new additions to their group though. Jasper and Alice, one looked the darker of them all while the other looked so peppy she was going to blow your socks off. Jasper had a short past yet it was filled with events that she didn't want to spend time watching. Alice's was much the same in a way short past filled up and again she didn't want to waste time watching it.

The six of them were bonded tightly, no matter of their one human member, they were woven together tighter than a basket. Their relationship with each other was interesting as well. They each had their own set spouse except for Bella and Edward, they were only boyfriend and girlfriend. But she could tell that Edward wanted that to change, he loved Bella a lot. She thought that was slightly sweet how he thought of her. Her train of thought broke as Edward's head turned to look at her, the thoughts that bounced through his head told her that he knew of what she was doing. He knew she was a vampire, and of her power, so Edward could read minds. He was digging back into his memories of his own looking for a face, as his head worked through the many, many memories she caught a glimpse of her own face.

She sat up straight and her fork dropped out of her hand in astonishment. This was the Edward she remembered, her eyes were wide and they blinked multiple times trying to imagine him in the same suit and tie she remembered him in. Sure enough the images matched up in her head as they did in his. They found their own childhood friend a 100 years later. A friend they both thought was dead, she gasped slightly as their eyes locked. She smiled forcing a message into his head.

'Nice to see you again Eddy boy.'


	3. Gala

**Well I'm back again quicker than even I anticipated. But I had a sudden surge to write about these two and this is what spewed out and I figured since this is actually gaining followers rather quickly then I may as well start writing more frequently. I'm not at all proud of the ending on this one, it feels rather cut off but it's rather later where I am plus my foggy head seems that it is. So I'll leave it here:**

_'An Old but New Friend'_

_by_

_VerticalProblems_

* * *

This was a very important moment for her family, the moment she would be up for marriage. Well the gala wasn't for that, it was just a winter formal but it seemed to be a universal thing for boys to automatically assume every girl there were single and looking for a husband, and they were. She just turned 16 at the time of the gala and her mother announced of her participation at a small family gathering, she was taken by surprise for she hadn't put any collaboration in with the idea, yet as her mother had already picked out a dress worth a heap ton of money she was 'forced' to go along.

So on December 17th she was sat down in a chair and worked on for hours upon end by her Aunts and Cousins that gossiped around her while doing her hair, make up... or just making her look nicer than her usual self. Their chatter was an endless circle of who was going to be there but mostly other girls that would be there as 'competition' were apart of the conversation. She dismissed most of their chatter until a name popped up in their conversation. Edward Mason. Her head jerked to the side to look at her cousin Lottie. "Who?" she asked feeling her feet being pushed into a shoe. "Edward Mason is going to be there." Lottie repeated in an annoyed tone. A smile crept across her face a- "Don't smile like that dear. It make you look unnatural." her mother scolded.

Edward Mason had been her best friend since they were little, they were the two children who stuck together through all the time of school. They spent hours together in the library reading what ever book they hadn't already read, they sat together in a small meadow talking for hours. They were almost a couple, but they weren't at the same time. Simply two kids who knew each other almost better than their own mother.

"So I see who you're going for now Elizabeth." Aunt Charlotte quipped towards her painting a light shade of pink on her lips. Who ever assigned her to be directly in front of her was plotting her death, everyone one knew -except for Aunt Charlotte herself- that her breath smelled of bile. "Edward?" she asked shocked slightly. "No, I would never go for Eddy boy, he is far too much of a sissy." she lied. She had to lie to them, she didn't need them finding any reason to use against her for them to conjure up that she enjoyed it. The only reason she looked forward to seeing Edward was because she hadn't seen him in a while, nor had to ability to have a conversation with him since she was pulled out of school.

As she entered the ball room with her mother and sister by her side she scanned the room frantically for Edward, no sign of the bronze haired and green eyed boy. That frustrated her slightly, she would rather spend the next twenty minutes with him then chatting with the next drunk man. She found out quickly that they must have been late to the party for a number of boys were already drunk and giggling like school girls. So she was confronted by a number of men the majority of them drunk with bad smelling breath...just like Aunt Charlotte.

She sauntered around the mansion where the gala was held aimlessly and she passed a full length mirror. She hadn't seen herself since before her entire transformation, she looked like a completely different person, surly if Edward had seen her he wouldn't have said a word. He wouldn't be able to recognize her! She groaned slightly letting her posture fall even more.

"You look stunning Elizabeth." her back straightened as Edward's voice rang through the empty hall. "Good Lord you scared me Edward." she said smiling turning around to look at him. He had the same handsome crooked smile as always but it was sweeter tonight like he was actually trying to impress someone. "I, scared you?" he asked stunned slightly walking towards her.

"Slightly, I wasn't expecting anyone on this side of the mansion." she admitted, "And if it's complement for complement then you look dashing in the suit." she added as his smile widened slightly. "I wasn't planned complement for complement because you really happen to look nice." she blushed slightly at his words and he approached her, "I've never seen you blush." he noted as he walked towards the balcony behind her she turned and followed her, "Ladies first." he said opening the door for her. She smiled in return, this wasn't her usual Edward she could tell by the way he was acting how he was trying to impress her.

They spent their last 5 minutes together for the next 100 years talking, it was an abrupt ending to a romance that could have happened but didn't. Well not at that time, she was taken from the home that she knew and transported to New York as a newborn Vampire. Then she was back in Chicago for Edward's own funeral a month later. He had caught Spanish fever like man others in their region and perished. She believed he was dead and accepted that fact for a long time. But now there was, a cafeteria away from her yet she didn't move a muscle.

He had a girlfriend that he cared about, a random stranger walking up to him calling herself an old friend would send up all kinds of red flags. She knew his feelings for her had changed since their last meeting because he clearly was trying to make a move on her that night. But it was different now, she couldn't risk wreaking their relationship. So she calmly got up and disposed of her plate, his eyes followed her she could feel it he was trying to figure out where she was going and she made it clear in her mind where for him to follow her there.

Sure enough he got the message and as soon as she was gone from the room he got up and made his way towards the library after her. She got there first of course and sat down in one of the far tables in the corner. There were only a few people there a student in the opposing corner snoozing and another that looked to be hard at studying, along with the Librarian sitting on her computer. She put her bag on the ground beside her and waited pretending to read a book.

He walked in soon afterwards and his eyes shot to hers in the corner, a smile lit up her face immediately. She didn't intend it to happen but it did and he soon followed the suit. He sat down next to her and in silence they had their own conversation.

"How long has it been Eddy boy?" she asked.

"100 years." he said, she chuckled slightly.


	4. Bella's Lockbox

Their conversation came to a measly end as the bell ran ten minutes later, though to her it didn't seem like ten minutes but a mere two. They stood up in unison after their light goodbyes and headed towards the door together, he opened the door for her and she stepped through. She came to a question that she hadn't asked, "What were you going to say to me on the night I dissapeared?" she said verbally stopping him at the door.

Thought it was obvious to her where he was going with that conversation she wanted to hear him admit it, just to rub it in his face. "I think you already know the answer to that question." he said dodging the question. "I have to get used to you being able to read my mind." she said smiling slightly. "Yeah, I discovered just how much of a useful talent it is."

"I'll take it you feel the same for Bella as you did me?" she asked as students started walking past them. He nodded affirming her thought, she laughed slightly before looking down at her feet like her boots were suddenly the most entertaining thing in the world. She noticed how she acted different around him now, like the feeling she had in the past came though now. "She must be something then, if she caught your eye." she noted thinking back to the times when it seemed Edward wasn't even interested in meeting a girl.

"She is a special girl." he responded nodding as she backed away swept up by the crowd. Maybe there was a sense of longing that made her personalty change so quickly, and just as they talked she turned back into the girl at the party not wanting to be there, and she was nervous, she would be blushing if she could, but mostly overcome with feelings she thought that had dissapeared. She brushed off the thoughts quickly, now that she was on his radar she would need to control her thoughts while around him.

Bella Swan. She said searching the other students heads for her name seeing what came to mind. She saw a accident prone girl almost getting hit by a van, then getting injured months later. Some of their memories of her were brief, others were in depth and they knew more details on the topic of Bella. She walked into her next class doing her usual thing, getting the teacher to sign her slip then she spotted the chocolate haired girl. Thing was she saw her, didn't hear her. That made her mind do back flips, she couldn't hear the girls thoughts like the countless amount of other people that she heard on a regular basis.

She frowned in confusion, her head had a shield almost against her trying to weasel her way inside. But that was impossible, she had a few others that their head was hard to crack into like it took a bit of persuasion just to let her in but this girl, had either the largest amount of layers in the world, or simply wasn't letting her in.

This was one of the many complex things about her talent, some thought she immediately got into everyone's head with just her focusing in on them but that wasn't always the case. Sometimes she had to wiggle her way inside, with constant poking and prodding. She described it as picking a lock almost. You had to find your way into the more complex ones while some just popped open like a book. The more secrets the stronger the shield or at least that was what she got from her experience.

These were the most interesting to her though, so she was determined to get inside of her head. She had to be hiding something inside of that cranium of hers and she was going to get inside. So she slipped into her chair behind Bella and trying to pry open her mind. It was a hefty task trying to get her mind open and it would be one for the course of the next few months. But she enjoyed challenges and this would be a fun one.


	5. He was my Eddy Boy

**It had been a while. A long while.  
I've been consumed in school, working on other characters. All kinds of other BS. **

* * *

Nothing. Not a single thing, all of that concentration and she got shit out of trying to pry open Bella's mind. She groaned hitting her head against the steering wheel of her Jeep. Why was she being so difficult.

There was a tap on her window and she pushed her hair from her eyes to look at the person. Edward, with Bella. FanFuckingTastic.

She sat up and began to roll down the window, literally roll down the window. "Go away I'm trying to sulk." she said as Bella looked to her curious. Still, nothing. This was making her far too angry.

"Bella, this is Elizabeth. She is an old friend of mine from Chicago." Edward said ignoring her comment. "You saw Edward when he was alive?" she questioned slight excitement in her voice.

Eli nodded. "Green eyes and all. He was my best friend. Thought his ass was dead." Bella smiled, she didn't return it though still angry with her.

"You have to tell me what he was like." Bella said enthusiastic as Elizabeth flattened her back against her seat. She rose an eyebrow eyes flickering to Edward then back to Bella.

"Can't get in can you?" Edward said. She let out and huff and looked at Edward. "It's like she has a totally different wave pitch than I can read. What is with you?"

Bella was taken back slightly as she leaned towards them squinting her eyes.

"Eli can get rude when she's frustrated. She can read minds also, but seems to have a bit more power than I do." Edward informed. "I can read minds but also go back into memories and send my own thoughts into the recipient's brain.

"I'm super OP." she joked smiling for once.

"You don't look or act like you're from 1901." Bella commented. Eli chuckled running her fingers through her hair. "You can ask Eddy boy over there, I never liked being born then. I was the tomboy that got her dresses dirty and played with all the boys."

"Eddy boy?" she snickered looked up to Edward who simply smiled at the nickname. "As soon as I could start wearing pants without being started at I did. Just never quite wanted to cut my hair. I seem to be attached to that."

Bella seemed to like talking to her but eventually they left, Bella got into an old Red truck and Edward into a white Volvo. They both left off leaving Eli the only one in the parking lot.

Elizabeth sat there for a few minutes tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, she was still frustrated. Not only by the fact she couldn't read Bella's mind but also that she was attached to Edward.

If there were one thing she would have hoped to get out of meeting Edward again was actually getting into a relationship with him. But no, that wouldn't happen at all. Because, motherfucking Bella was attached to his goddamn arm.

Her job wouldn't start till 6, she had a good two hours left to dawdle around. She drove over to her home, a small one floor house paid in full.

She just moved in yesterday and she was still getting adjusted to living here. It was no fun, she just had to live out the next 50 years till she could get away with her death.

The only reason she chose Forks in the first place was because she had nowhere else in the country to flee to. She had grown to like America, but when time came to leave the country she would.

Eli set her laptop in front of her on the coffee table and turned on the television. Sports. She wasn't all that into sports but it would do as background noise for now.

Time to write, but what. She was fresh out of ideas for anything. She didn't want to rewrite any other bullshit. But still felt like writing again. She puffed out her cheeks and wrote about the one thing on her mind.

Edward Anthony Mason Cullen.

It ended up being a lot longer than she anticipated. The 15 pages on Edward consisted on her feelings for him, how Bella was just in the fucking way for now, and also just him being alive again.

She licked her lips and looked at the clock, time to leave this joint. Elizabeth quickly changed into a white blouse, pair of cheap black slacks, and black flats. She was a waitress in her past life, this would be easy.

Well it would be easy if she could refrain from hurting anyone.

Off to work woop-de-doo, this job was only so that she seemed normal. She had money left over from her years gambling and reading the minds of other players.

"So, after you get their order you come back and..." Elizabeth was just listen to her drown on and on. This was the recap version of her training and it was taking fucking forever.

"Blah Blah Blah Blah, then you, *insert more shit about the kitchen*"

Her manager's name was Lethe. Weird name for 2013 but still it was her parents fault for naming her that. She seemed awfully too peppy too often. Her mind was just as blank as a sheet of copy paper. Yet she was reciting the fucking handbook from memory.

After the customers started flowing in she was left to work. After shadowing for around an hour that is. They left her off after they realized she had everything under wraps.

It was abnormal almost on how well she was functioning with the customers. Like a bone had been inserted into her body that made her all kinds of sweet and peppy.

She hated it.

For the most part it was okay, not all that too shabby of an Italian restaurant. But it was the people there she hated. They all were just one big clusterfuck of stereotypical popular girls. Gossiping in the corner, not knowing that you're not supposed to look at your victim when talking about them.

They were so sloppy also. Wasn't even her first full day there and she could tell they were there only because the owner was just hungry for sex. What better than a bunch of whores that will end up on a street corner!

They left early, leaving her to the last few guests and clean up. As the last customer left she started sweeping, wiping down tables. The usual clean up thing.

"Is it just me or are they only here-"

"Because of our boss?" Serena interjected. "Yes, that is very much true."

Serena seemed to be the only sane one here, and was here because she had a good Italian background and knew how to cook. Her pointy nose, curly black hair, and olive skin. She looked Italian.

"During the time he's actually around do not go near the back closet. That is a monstrosity." She said dumping the dust from sweeping into the trash bin.

She gagged slightly disgusted. 'I have been alive since 1901 why am I gagging?' she thought to herself finishing wiping the last table.

"Can I trust you to sweep the floors?" she asked and Serena gave her a look saying 'What do you think?' and Eli untied her apron.

"Fine then, give me that look." she said grabbing her bag from the back. "See ya tomorrow then?" she asked. Serena nodded as she made her way outside.

It was only 10:00. She had time to burn until school tomorrow morning. So she escaped back home, letting her hair down as she entered the house.

She scratched her scalp and took her shoes off at the door leaving them there with the other pairs.

Then there was a knock at her door when she barely got a good three feet away. "Come on in Eddy boy it's unlocked." she said not moving to open it.

The door opened and he walked inside. Wearing a gray long sleeved shirt, a pair of dark jeans and black loafers. He had instinct to dress nice.

"It's been what, 90 years since we've seen each other. Why so clingy?" she quipped taking off her jacket and throwing it on her couch.

"What is wrong with just wanting to talk to you." he said as she sat down on the couch turning on the television. "Come on then," she said patting the spot next to her. "Sit. Talk."

Edward sat now next to her, well not completely next to her. He still had that instinct to sit away from a woman when he was presently dating one.

They went back on their memories together laughing at their lives together up until their deaths. "Now that I can actually go back into you memories I have a question." she said.

He hummed signaling her to go on. "I would prefer not to go into personal thoughts on people and personal memories but I just want to know if you ever did like me? Not as a friend but as a potential wife. Ya know despite my cuts and scars, and how I can't cook to save my life, or clean for that matter."

She said thinking about how her mother used to have to force her to clean anything.

He waited for a while as if tasting the answer on his tongue before speaking it.

"Yes. I did. I was planning on asking you into a relationship the night of the gala. I had everything ready, I asked your father about it, he confirmed almost instantly. I never thought the man liked me much. He always seemed to have something wrong."

She smiled slightly looking out of her window behind the television. "I'll admit to you that I liked you also. I would have never told you then. I still thought of you as competition. Truthfully I still do..." she trailed off tapping her fingers on the edge of the sofa.

"You'll always be competition." she said punching him playfully.

There was no need for one admittance of old feelings to pop up and just ruin her moment. The moment she wanted.


End file.
